


Император Джегань Справедливый

by krys_c, Lindwurm



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Gen, Historical Anecdotes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krys_c/pseuds/krys_c, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть такой жанр, исторические анекдоты. Так вот это они и есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Император Джегань Справедливый

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Меча Истины на Fandom Combat 2014

Однажды в юности Джегань попросил у своего наставника, брата Нарева, благословить его на завоевание мира.  
– Не следует ли тебе быть скромнее? – возразил ему брат Нарев. – Мир велик и уже находится под мудрым управлением самого Создателя.  
– Пусть Создатель властвует над жизнью и смертью, я же буду доволен всего лишь правлением над людьми, – ответил Джегань. – К тому же, я намерен завоевать весь мир в любом случае, так разве не лучше будет, если я совершу это во славу Создателя?  
И брату Нареву пришлось благословить будущего императора.

*  
Было время, когда брат Нарев еще надеялся привить своему юному ученику хоть немного смирения, приличествующего истинному адепту Учения. По его указу Джегань, как простой солдат, спал на полу, довольствовался скудным пайком и тренировался с утра до ночи.  
Однажды брату Нареву понадобилось отлучиться на встречу с ведьмой Сикс. Вернувшись, он нашел Джеганя на шелковых простынях в компании продажных девиц, а стол ломился от роскошных яств и кувшинов с вином.  
– Что это такое?! – возмутился брат Нарев.  
– Это? Это военные трофеи, – ухмыльнулся Джегань.

*  
Кадар Кардиф, ближайший соратник Джеганя, был недоволен тем, что Джегань больше прислушивается к советам брата Нарева, а не самого Кадара.  
– Мой друг, – ответил ему Джегань, – тебе я обязан жизнью, это так. Но Нареву я обязан тем, что могу прожить эту жизнь достойно.  
После этого Кадар и сам стал иногда советоваться с братом Наревом.

*  
Однажды на подходах к Талисскому царству на передовой отряд армии Ордена напали горцы. Кадар захватил их предводителя и привез его в ставку.  
– Кто дал тебе право нападать на моих солдат? – спросил Джегань.  
– Тот же, Кто дал тебе право вторгаться в Талиссию. Но ты идешь во главе огромной армии, и потому зовешься великим полководцем, а у меня только пара сотен людей, поэтому меня называют разбойником.  
Джегань усмехнулся, выспросил у него про горные тропы, а когда Талиссия, ожидавшая нападения с другой стороны, пала, сделал смекалистого горца своим наместником. Не потому, что разбойник чтил Создателя, а потому, что наглость – второе счастье.

*  
Как-то раз Кадар Кардиф упрекнул Джеганя в том, что тот слишком много времени проводит за чтением.  
– Так войска забудут, как выглядит император, – добавил Кадар. Тогда Джегань обратился к брату Нареву:  
– А ты что скажешь? Много ли времени я посвящаю книгам?  
– Слишком мало! – отрезал брат Нарев.  
– Но вполне достаточно, чтобы понять: плохо кончит тот, кто пренебрегает нуждами войск, – сказал Джегань и велел провести несколько матчей Джа-ла Д'Йин. Солдаты восхваляли щедрость императора, а Джегань спокойно дочитал очередную книгу.

*  
Однажды брат Нарев, утомленный бесчисленными молитвами Создателю, задремал прямо на военном совете. Джегань спокойно ждал, когда его наставник проснется, но один из его военачальников возмутился, говоря:  
– Разве не все мы равны перед Создателем и нет лучших среди нас? Отчего тогда мы должны ждать того, кто в военном деле ни шиша не смыслит?  
Джегань посмотрел на него и сказал:  
– Перед Создателем все равны, но я в своей армии дураков не потерплю.  
И приказал прибить голову незадачливого военачальника над воротами захваченного города.

*  
Как-то раз Джегань с Кадаром Кардифом поспорили, кто крепче духом и сможет выпить больше вина, не пьянея. А выиграл этот спор брат Нарев. Потому что был могучим колдуном.

*  
Однажды к императору Джеганю явился один из его солдат с прошением.  
– Семья у меня большая, – говорил он, – все болеют, работать не могут. Я единственный кормилец, но солдатского жалования хватает разве что на пустую похлебку. И разве не велел Создатель помогать тем, кому труднее живется?  
– И в самом деле, – сказал Джегань и приказал перевести солдата на передовую. Там проситель быстро получил стрелу в горло, и его семье начали выплачивать большое пособие.

*  
Однажды Джегань и брат Нарев поспорили.  
– Каватура занимает стратегическое положение в долине, возьмем его – и вся округа будет наша, – говорил Джегань.  
– Но в Лицре находятся древние книги с тайным знанием, и город не ожидает нападения. Если мы сперва двинемся на Каватуру, библиотеку успеют спрятать или уничтожить, – возражал ему брат Нарев.  
– Что, если попробовать сбить двух птиц одним камнем? – сказал тогда Джегань.  
– Боюсь, это не в силах человеческих, – вздохнул брат Нарев.  
Джегань оскорбился, разделил армию надвое, поставив над второй половиной Кадара Кардифа, и взял оба города в один день.

*  
Однажды брат Нарев показал императору Джеганю пророчество, в котором говорилось, что если тот поведет войска в Новый мир в этом году, то сокрушит могущественную империю.  
– А вдруг Д'Харианская империя недостаточно могущественна? – сказал на это Джегань и вместо армии послал в Новый мир лазутчиков.

*  
Как-то раз к брату Нареву пришел знатный, но недалекий проситель.  
– Больше всего на свете, – сказал он, – я хотел бы присутствовать при трапезе самого императора Джеганя. За такую честь мне и жизни было бы не жаль!  
– Не жаль, говоришь? – сказал брат Нарев и превратил просителя в молодого барашка, которого подали к императорскому столу в этот же вечер.

*  
Заполучив под свой контроль Сестер Тьмы, Джегань первым делом обратил внимание на Мериссу, жгучую брюнетку в алом платье.  
– Ну конечно, – бормотала сестра Тови, поправляя закрытый ворот коричневого платья, – Быки всегда на красное бросаются.  
И тут же испуганно замолкала: вдруг услышит?


End file.
